cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Province of Sand Island
, |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = Totalitarian Democracy |ruler = Provincial Committee |rulertitle = Provincial Rulers |formation_date = 26 July, 2009 |formation_event = Formation of the First Union |formation_date2 = 6 December, 2010 |formation_event2 = Formation of the Second Union |provincial_religion = |area = |population = |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Union of Midway Dollar |literacy = |footnotes = }} The Province of Sand Island is a major province in the Union of Midway. It consists of all of Sand Island, and shares boarders with Eastern Province of Midway, the Sand Islet Province, and the Kure Atoll Province. It's capital is the city of Aldebaran, which is also the Capitol of the Union of Midway. The province was once busting with people, however many people left when the Union of Midway began losing the PB-NpO War. The population is slowly returning, mainly to the capital city of Aldebaran, and it is regaining its former glory. History The First Union of Midway The during the time of the First Union of Midway the Province of Sand Island was known as the Province of Aldebaran, and its boarders extended throughout all of Midway Atoll. It was relatively undeveloped (save for the capitol building) until the Union of Midway joined LoSS. With the help of LoSS the province quickly developed into a industrial hub within the Union of Midway. The capitol of the province and nation, Aldebaran, was one of the first cities to industrialize. After Dissolution of the First Union After the dissolution of the first Union of Midway, the province became known as the Independent Territory of Aldebaran (often referred to as the Territory of Aldebaran). It was during this time that a separation occurred, and the Eastern Independent State (now the Eastern Province of Midway) was formed. The Territory of Aldebaran now only controlled Sand Island. However, since Sand Island was so small, the government started a expansion project to try and expand the island using concrete and other man-made materials. Reformation of the Union of Midway The Province of Sand Island is one of the 3 founding provinces of the Union of Midway. While it was the Territory of Aldebaran, it proposed the recreation of the Union of Midway, and some Independent Territories agreed to this, including the Eastern Independent State (which became the Eastern Province of Midway). The Territory of Aldebaran became the province it is today, Province of Sand Island. Sand Island Expansion Project The Sand Island Expansion Project (SIEP) is a project started by the government to expand the land area of Sand Island, as the original Sand Island is too small for many of the newer buildings, machinery and for the population. The project was started while the Province of Sand Island was the Territory of Aldebaran. The project uses concrete and other man-made resources to try and expand Sand Island. The project aims to expand the island to around 600 square miles (1,554 square kilometers) or roughly the size of the island of . Notable Locations Aldebaran Main Article: Aldebaran The city of Aldebaran is the capital of the Province of Sand Island, and the capital of the Union of Midway. The city is currently the center for the return of citizens after the Union of Midway started losing the PB-NpO War. This city is located on a area that was a US Military Base before the dissolution of the United States. Union of Midway Capitol Building The capitol building of the Union of Midway. This is the meeting place of the State Committee of the Executive Branch and the Congress of the Legislative branch meet. The Emperor also lives in a special area of the building reserved for him. It is a symbol of national pride, as it was one of the first buildings rebuilt after the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. This was used as the Capitol Building for the Territory of Aldebaran, which eventually became the Province of Sand Island.